Married On A School Class Trip
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Troy and Gabriella with their friends are on a class trip and while they are on the class trip,they end up getting married. Now they are trying to figure out how they are going to tell their parents and friends that they are married now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella with their friends were at their lockers getting their books for the next class. They got their books and shut their lockers. They went to their next class and were waiting for the teacher. A few minutes later the teacher entered the class room and started talking to the class. The teacher told the class that they will be going on a school class trip to Paris. One of the students in the class asked the teacher if they will need to get permission from their parents to go on the school class trip to Paris. The teacher told the class that she is going to be sending a permission slip that the parents will have to sign. Another student asked the teacher how long they would be gone on the school class trip. The teacher told the class they would be on the school class trip for four days.

So they got through the rest of class and were now at their lockers getting the books for the last class. They shut their lockers, after getting their books for the last class they had. Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to their last class. They got through their last class and were now at their lockers. They grabbed their school bags and homework they had to do, before closing their lockers. They left the school and went to their cars. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella with others if they have their permission slips for their parents to sign for the school class trip. Troy and his girlfriend with the others told Chad that they had them. So they got in to their cars and left the school parking lot. Troy and his girlfriend arrived at his house and parked the car.

They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking it up. They went in to the house and upstairs to the bedroom. Gabriella sat down on her boyfriend's bed and took her homework out. Troy joined his girlfriend on his bed and took his homework out too. An hour later they had finish their homework and were now making out on the bed. Troy and his girlfriend ended up making love twice. They got up and got their clothes back on. They went down stairs to the kitchen to get a snack and a drink. Troy and his girlfriend got their snack and drink and let the kitchen. They went to living room and sat down on the couch. They ate their snack and drank their water. Troy asked his girlfriend what she wanted to do. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she wanted to go back upstairs to his bedroom and watch a movie. So they got up from the couch and went back upstairs to his bedroom.

Gabriella went over to her boyfriend's bed and sat down on it. Troy turned his tv on and then found a movie for them to watch. Troy put the dvd player on and the movie the Notebook in. Troy grabbed the remote and went over to his girlfriend on the bed. They got comfortable on the bed. Troy started the movie and they laid down to watched it. While they were watching the movie, Troy was thinking about proposing to his girlfriend.

Mean while Chad was in his bedroom finishing last of his homework. An hour later he had finish his homework and was now laying on his bed. Chad was thinking about his girlfriend Taylor. Chad then heard his mom come in the house. Chad grabbed his permission slip for the school class trip and went down stairs to have his mom sign it. Lily Danforth was in the kitchen, putting the groceries a way when she saw her son come in to the kitchen. Chad told his mom that he needs her to sign the permission slip for the school class trip. Lily asked her son where the school class trip was too. Chad told his mom the that the class trip was to Paris for 4 days. So Chad's mom signed his permission slip and told him that dinner would be ready soon. So Chad went back upstairs to his bedroom and put his permission slip in his school bag. Chad then decided to play a video game while he was waiting for dinner to be ready.

Troy and his girlfriend had finished watching the movie and they had took it out. Troy put the movie back in it's case and put it back on the shelf. Troy then shut the dvd player off. Troy put his tv back on regular tv and turn it off for the night. Troy and his girlfriend went down stairs to the kitchen to see if dinner was ready. Lucille saw her son and his girlfriend come in to the kitchen. Troy asked his mom if dinner was ready. Lucille told her son that dinner was ready. Troy and his girlfriend left the kitchen and went to the living room to tell his dad that dinner was ready. So they ate dinner with his parents and then got ready to go for a walk. Troy and his girlfriend went up to his bedroom to get her school bag. They went back down stairs and left the house. They went next door to her house, to drop her school bag off. They told her mom that they were going for a walk and would be back in an hour or so. Maria told Troy and her daughter she would see them later then. So they left her house and went for a walk.

Troy was holding his girlfriends hand , while they were walking. They did some talking about the school class trip that was coming up. Troy and his girlfriend could not believe they were going on a school class trip to Paris for 4 days. So they walked for two hours and then went back to her house. A few minutes later they arrived at her house and said good night to each other. Troy told his girlfriend he would see her the morning, when he comes to pick her up. Troy gave his girlfriend a quick kiss good night and went back over to his house. Troy went in to his house and upstairs to his room to get his permission slip. He went back down stairs and told his parents that he needed them to sign a permission slip for the school class trip to Paris. So his parents sign the permission slip and he went back upstairs to his bedroom. He put the permission slip in his school bag and then went to bed for the night.

Gabriella had went in to her house and upstairs to her bedroom. Gabriella remember that she had to have her mom sign her permission slip for the school class trip to Paris. So she got the permission slip out of her school bag and went down stairs to have her mom sign it. Maria was in the living room watching tv, when she saw her daughter come in to the living room. Gabriella told her mom that she need her to sign the permission slip for the school class trip to Paris. So Maria sign the permission slip and gave it back to her daughter. Gabriella said good night to her mom and went back up stairs to her bedroom. She put the permission slip in her school bag and then went to bed for the night.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry if the chapter does not seem to be good. I am trying though. I have not decided how many chapters this story is going to have yet. The next chapter is going have Troy and Gabriella with their friends giving their sign permission slips to their teacher. Also in the next chapter Troy is going to be buying a engagement ring and figuring out when he is going to propose to Gabriella. I also might have few other things happen the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Troy got up and went for a run with his dad. Jack asked his son if he had some thing on his mind and wanted to talk about it. Troy said to his dad that he has nothing on his mind and there is nothing to talk about. So they finish their run and went back to the house. They went in to the house and went to take a quick shower. Lucille saw her husband come in the kitchen. Jack saw his wife looking at him and he asked her why she was looking at him for. Lucille told her husband that she was wondering what was on his mind. Jack said to his wife that he is worried about their son is all. Lucille asked her husband why he was worried about their son. Jack told his wife that he had asked their son if he had some thing on his mind and wanting to talk about it. Lucille asked her husband what their son had said to him. Jack told his wife that their son told him that he had nothing on his mind. Jack also told his wife that he can tell their son does have some thing on his mind and does not want to say what it is.

Mean while Gabriella had woke up and took a quick shower. She got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Gabriella decided to eat a bowel of cereal with banana in it. She finished eating her breakfast and put her bowl in the sink to be washed later. Gabriella left the kitchen and went upstairs to get her school bag and stuff. She went back down stairs to wait for her boyfriend to pick her up. She check to see that she had her sign permission slip in her school bag.

Troy came back down stairs and went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy saw his mom and dad talking about some thing. Troy ate a bowl of cereal for breakfast. He finished eating breakfast and put his bowl in the sink to be washed. He grabbed a banana and left the kitchen. He went upstairs to get his school bag and stuff. Troy came back down the stairs and left the house. He got in to his car and pulled out of his drive way. He went next door to his girlfriends house to pick her up. Gabriella came outside and lock the house after making sure she had her key. She got in to her boyfriends car and they left for school.

Chad and Taylor with the others were waiting for Troy and Gabriella to show up. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school on time. They parked the car and got out of it. They grabbed their school bags, before locking it up. Tory too his girlfriends hand in to his and they walked in to the school together. They went to their lockers and put their school bags a way. They got their books for the first class and shut their and his girlfriend did some making out by his locker, before going to class.

They got through the first class and were now at their lockers. They put their books way and grabbed the books for the next class they had. Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason went to basketball practice. They had got through most of the classes that day. The next class the teacher ask the students to give her their sign permission slips for the school class trip. So Troy and Gabriella with their friends had gave the teacher the sign permission slips for the school class trip. The rest of the students have gave the teach their sign permission slips for the school class trip. The teacher told the class that the school class tri was in two days. The teacher told the class they would have to be at the school by 7am. One of the students asked teacher why they had to be at the school so early.

The teacher told the student and the rest of the class that they had to be at the school early, because they would be taking the school bus to the airport. The teacher told the class that their flight for Paris, leaves at 8 am. So the teacher told the class they would be visiting museums and doing some sight seeing in Paris too. They had got through class and were now at their lockers put the books a way. They got what they needed for the last class and shut their lockers. They made it to their last class on time and sat down in their seats. They got through the last class and were now at their lockers. They grabbed their school bags and homework they had to do. They shut their lockers and left the school.

Gabriella told her boyfriend that Taylor needed her help with some thing. Troy asked girlfriend if she would want him to pick her up from Taylor's house. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would like him to pick her up from Taylor's house. Troy told his girlfriend to call him when she is ready to leave Taylor's house. So Troy gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips. Gabriella went over to Taylor's car and got in it. Troy was glad that Gabriella would be with Taylor, so he can go buy a engagement ring. Troy decided that he was going to take his girlfriend out to dinner. Troy knew he was going to propose to his girlfriend some after dinner. So he left the school and went to the jewelry store to buy a engagement ring. Troy hope that his girlfriend would say yes to his marriage proposal.

So Troy parked his car and got out of it. He locked his car up and then went in to the jewelry store. Troy started looking at the engagement rings and found the perfect one. He bought the engagement ring and left the jewelry store. He went back to his car and unlocked it. He put the black ring box in his pocket. He in to his car and left for home. A few minutes later he arrived back home and got out of his car. Troy grabbed his school bag and locked the car up. Troy went in to the house and upstairs to his bedroom. Troy took the black ring box out of his pocket and hid it in his sock drawer. Troy decided to watch a movie while he waited for his girlfriend to call him. An hour later Gabriella called her boyfriend and told him she was ready to go. Troy told his girlfriend that he would see her in few minutes. So he shut the movie off and took it out. He put the movie away and shut the dvd player off. Then he put the tv back on regular tv, before shutting it off.

Troy left his bedroom and went back down stairs. He told his mom that he was going to get Gabriella from Taylor's house and would be right back. So he left the house and got in to his car. Troy pulled out of the drive way and was on his way to Taylor's house. A few minutes later he had arrived at Taylor's house. He got out of his car and went up to the door. He knocked on the door and waited for some one to answer it. Taylor's mom answered the door and Troy told her that he was there to pick Gabriella up. Taylor's mom let Troy come in the house. Taylor's mom went to tell Gabriella that Troy was here. Gabriella came down stairs and went over to her boyfriend. Troy asked his girlfriend if she was ready to go. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she is ready and so they left the house. They got in to his car and were on the way back to his house.

Please Review!

A/N Here is the new chapter for this story. The next chapter will have Troy taking Gabriella out to dinner. Also in the next chapter Troy will be proposing to Gabriella.


	3. Chapter 3

**He Chapter 3**

Troy told his girlfriend that he was going to take her out to dinner tomorrow night. Gabriella asked her boyfriend where he would be taking her to dinner. Troy told Gabriella that it was a surprise and that she would find out tomorrow night. So they arrived at his house and parked his car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Troy walked Gabriella to her house next door. Troy and his girlfriend gave each other a good night kiss on the lips. Troy waited till his girlfriend was in the house and then went back over to his house. He went in to his house and upstairs to his bedroom.

Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom and got ready for bed. Gabriella could not believe that her boyfriend was going to take out to dinner tomorrow night. Gabriella still wondered where her boyfriend was going to take her to dinner at. Gabriella crawl in to her bed and grabbed her book to read. Troy was laying in his bed and could not sleep. So Troy got of his bed and put his clothes back on. He got his over night bag and put his clothes in it. Troy also put his bathroom stuff in his over night bag. He picked his over night bag up with his school bag and stuff. He also grabbed his cell phone and wallet with his keys too. Troy left his bedroom and went down stairs.

Troy set his stuff by the door and then went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. He got his bottle of water and left the kitchen. He went to the living room and saw that his dad had fallen asleep in the chair. Lucille saw her son and asked him what he was doing up. Troy told his mom that he can not sleep and the he wants to go be with Gabriella. Lucille told her son that he can go stay the night over at Gabriella's and she would see if after school some time. Troy thanked his mom for letting him go stay with his girlfriend. Troy said good night to his mom and then went to the door. He picked his stuff up and left the house. He put his gym bag in his car and then locked it back up. He picked his over night bag and school bag and walked over next door to Gabriella's house.

Troy knocked on the door and waited for his girlfriend to answer it. Gabriella put her book down and went down stairs to answer the door. Gabriella open the door and saw her boyfriend standing in front of her. She let he boyfriend in the house and shut the door. Gabriella asked her boyfriend what he was doing here. Troy told his girlfriend that he came to spend the night with her. Gabriella made sure the door was locked and then went over to her boyfriend. They went upstairs to her bedroom. Troy sat his over night bag and school bag on the chair.

Troy then went over to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the lips. A few minutes later they pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Gabriella said to her boyfriend, make love to me. Troy asked his girlfriend if she was sure and she told him that she was. So Troy took his girlfriend in to his arms and started kissing her again on the lips. They began taking each other clothes off. Troy laid his naked girlfriend on the bed and crawled on top of her. Troy then pulled the blankets over them and they began making love. Before long they both came at the same time and collapsed on each other. Troy pulled out of her after he was done spilling his seed in her. Troy laid down next to his girlfriend and pulled her close. A few minutes later they had caught their breaths and made love two more times. They finished making love and went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and said good morning to each other. They gave each other a kiss on the lips and ended up making love. They got out of bed and got dress in their running clothes. They left her bedroom and went down stairs to get a drink. Gabriella made sure she had the key to the house on her. They left her house and locked it up. They started running down the street and meant his dad. They ran for three blocks and then head back for home. Jack could not believe that Gabriella was out running with them. They arrived back at the house and told his dad they would see him at school. Gabriella unlocked the door and they went in to the house. Jack also had went in to his house too.

Gabriella asked her boyfriend if he wanted to shower with her. Troy told his girlfriend that he would love to shower with her. So they went to take a quick shower together. They had finished taking a shower and were now getting dress for the day. Gabriella had finished doing her hair and make up too. They grabbed their school bags and left her bedroom. They went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. They decided to eat a cereal bar and a banana for breakfast. So they finished eating their cereal bar and banana. Troy and his girlfriend grabbed their school bags and left the house. Gabriella made sure she had her house key and then locked the house. Troy and his girlfriend went to his car and put their school bags in the back seat of the car. They got in the car and pulled out of the drive way. They were now on the way to school.

Mean while Chad and Taylor with the others are waiting for Troy and Gabriella to show up. Chad and Taylor asked the others if they have packed for the school class trip that they are going on in two days. Sharpay and the others told Chad and Taylor that they have not finished packing for the school class trip. Taylor with the others wonder if Troy and Gabriella have gotten their stuff packed for the school class trip too. So they did some more talking while they were waiting for Troy and Gabriella to show up. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella showed up at the school on time. Troy parked the car and turned it off. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking it up. Troy took his girlfriends hand in to his and they walked in the school together. They went to their lockers and put their school bags a way. They grabbed their books for the first class they had. They shut their lockers and gave each other a kiss on the lips. Troy and his girlfriend pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. They saw their friends and went over to them. They all started walking to their first class together.

Please Review!

A/N I know I said at the end of the last chapter that this chapter would be where Troy takes Gabriella out to dinner and propose to her. It will be happening in the next chapter. Also in the next chapter will be Chad and Taylor's date too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

So Troy and his girlfriend shut their lockers and left the school. They went to the car and got in to it. Troy and his girlfriend left the school parking lot and were now on the way home. Troy said to his girlfriend that he was taking her out that night. Gabriella asked her boyfriend where he was going to take her too. Troy told his girlfriend that it was surprise. So they arrived at his house and parked the car. Troy turned the car off and they got out of it. They grabbed their school bags, before locking the car up. Troy and his girlfriend went in to the house and upstairs to his bedroom. They sat down on the bed and started doing their homework. Troy looked over at his girlfriend for a minute and then went back to finishing his homework. Gabriella knew that her boyfriend had looked over at her.

Mean while Chad and Taylor were at his house doing their homework together. Chad asked Taylor if she would check his homework when he is done. Taylor told her boyfriend Chad that she would looked over his homework when he is done. So a few minutes later Chad and Taylor had finished their homework. Taylor looked over Chad's homework and told him that every thing looks okey. So they put their homework in their school bag. Chad and Taylor were now making out on his bed. Chad and Taylor had ended up making love twice, before taking a nap together.

A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella had finished doing their homework and put it back in the school bag. Troy and his girlfriend went down stairs to the kitchen. They got a snack and some thing to drink. Troy and his girlfriend left the kitchen and went back upstairs to his bedroom. They sat down on the bed and did some talking. Troy said to Gabriella that he was going to take her out to dinner that night. Gabriella asked her boyfriend where he was going to take her. Troy told his girlfriend that it was a surprise and she would find out soon. Troy and his girlfriend did some making out on the bed. Before long Troy and his girlfriend were in the bed and under the blankets making love. They made love twice, before getting their clothes back on.

Gabriella grabbed her school bag before leaving her boyfriends bedroom. Troy walked his girlfriend to the door and told her that he would be picking her up at 6:30pm. Troy gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips. Gabriella left her boyfriends house and went next door to her house. Gabriella went in her house and upstairs to her bedroom. She set her school bag down on the chair and then went to her closet to find some thing to wear for her date with Troy. A few minutes later she had found the perfect outfit to wear for her date with Troy. Gabriella went to take a quick shower. She then put on her sexy lingerie and the blue dress she had chose to wear on her date with Troy.

Troy went back upstairs to his bedroom. Troy went to his closet to get the clothes he had picked out for his date with Gabriella. Troy then went to take a fast shower. He got dress in the clothes he had picked out. He fixed his hair and then grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before leaving the bedroom. Troy went down stairs and went to tell his mom that he was leaving. Troy went in the kitchen and saw his mom making dinner. Troy said to his mom that he was going to take his girlfriend out to dinner. Lucille told her son that she would see him later on. Troy left the kitchen and went to get the engagement ring from the hiding spot. Troy put the engagement ring in his pocket and then left the house.

Troy went to his car and got in to it. He started the car up and pulled out of the drive way. Troy went over next door to his girlfriends house. He parked his car in front of the the house and then got out of it. He walked up to the house and to the door. Troy knock on the door and wait for it to be answered. Maria open the door and saw Troy standing in front of her. Troy asked his girlfriends mom if she was ready to go. Maria told Troy that Gabriella was almost ready. Maria let Troy come in the house to wait for Gabriella. Gabriella had finish getting ready and went to grab her purse with her cell phone. She went down stairs and saw that her boyfriend was waiting for her. Troy saw his girlfriend and asked her if she was ready to go. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was ready to go.

Gabriella told her mom she would see her later. They left the house and went to his car. They got in the car and left for their date. A few minutes later they arrived at the restraunt and parked the car. Troy shut the car off and they got out of it. Troy locked his car up and then went over to his girlfriend. He took his girlfriends hand in to his and they went in to the restraunt. Gabriella could not believe her boyfriend had brought her to a restraunt. Gabriella also notice that her boyfriend was nervious about some thing. So Troy told the hostess that there should be a reservation under the last name Bolton. The hostess looked at the book and saw the last name Bolton on it. The hostess took them to their table and told them that the waitress would be with them in a little bit. The hostess walked a way and went back to her post. Troy and Gabriella sat down at the table and looked at their menus.

A few minutes later the waitress came to their table and asked them if they were ready to order. Troy and his girlfriend told the waitress they were ready to order. So they order their food and drinks. The waitress left their table and went to give the food order to the chef. The waitress then went to get their drinks and then went back to the table with them. The waitress gave Troy and his girlfriend their drinks and told them she would be back with their food in a couple minutes. The waitress left their table and went to get their food. Troy and his girlfriend took a sip of their drink and then did some talking while waiting for the food. The waitress came back to the table with their food. The waitress set the food in front of them and told them she would be back with their bill in a little bit. The waitress left the table and went to get the bill ready. Troy and Gabriella started eating their food. A few minutes later they had finished eating their food.

Troy then told his girlfriend he had some thing to ask her. Gabriella asked her boyfriend what he had to ask her. Troy took the engagement ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee in front of his girlfriend. Gabriella saw that her boyfriend was down on one knee and holding a ring in his hand. She realized what her boyfriend was doing and started crying happy tears. Troy told his girlfriend how much he loves her and stuff. Troy then said to Gabriella "Will You Marry Me" and become my wife. Gabriella then said to her boyfriend "Yes I will marry you" and become your wife. Troy got up off his knee and slipped the engagement ring on his now fiances ring finger. Troy gave his fiance a passionate kiss on the lips. They pulled a way from the kiss to get some air.

The waitress came back over and gave them their bill. The waitress congradulated them on their engagement. Troy and his fiance went to pay their bill. They left the restraunt and went to the car. Troy unlocked the car and they got in to it. They left the restraunt parking lot and were now on the way home. A few minutes later they had arrived home. Troy parked the car and turned it off. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went up to the house and went inside. Troy and his fiance went upstairs to his bedroom. That night they made love three time, before going to sleep for the night. Troy made sure the alarm was on,so that it wakes them up in the morning. Troy looked down at his fiance in his arms and kissed her head, before going to sleep for the night.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry that it has took me so long to get this chapter out. I had a little bit of writes block for it , but i got over it as you can see. In the next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella with their friends leaving on the school class trip.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Troy turn the alarm off and then shook his fiance awake. Gabriella woke up and asked her fiance what time it was. Troy told his fiance that it was 7am in the morning and that they need to get up now. So they got out of the bed and went to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and then got their bags ready to go. Gabriella fix her hair and put a little bit of make up on. Troy and his fiance grabbed their stuff and went downstairs to the kitchen. They decided to eat a cereal bar and a banana for breakfast. They finish eating the cereal bar and banana. They left the kitchen and picked their bags up and left the house. Gabriella asked her fiance what time they had to be at the school. Troy told his fiance they had to be at the school before 7:45 am. So they got in the car and left the drive way. They were now on the way to school.

Mean while Chad and Taylor with the others were already at the school. Chad and Taylor with the others did not know about Troy and Gabriella being engaged. Chad and Taylor were talking with the others about the trip they were going on. Chad kept checking to see if Troy and Gabriella had showed up. Taylor knew that her boyfriend Chad was watching for Troy and Gabriella to show up. Taylor told Chad that Troy and Gabriella should be showing up soon. Chad knew that Taylor was right that Troy and Gabriella were going to be showing up soon. So they went back to talking to the others.

Troy and his fiance arrived at the school and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their bags. Troy locked the car and went over to his fiance. Troy picked their bags up and took his fiance hand into his hand. They saw their friends and walked over to them. Chad and Taylor with the others saw Troy and Gabriella come over to them. Troy and his fiance asked their friends if they were ready for the trip. Chad and Taylor with others told Troy and Gabriella that they were ready for the trip. Troy and his fiance were talking with there friends. A few minutes later the teacher show up and asked the class if they are ready for the trip.

The teacher told the class that the bus would be arriving in a few minutes. So the class continue visiting each other and waited for the bus to show up. A hour later the bus arrived at the school and park. The teacher told the class to get their stuff and get on the bus. Troy and his fiance grabbed their stuff and got on the bus. Sharpay had notice that their was something shining on Gabriella's left hand ring finger. So Chad and Taylor with the others pick their stuff up and got on the bus. The rest of the class got their stuff and got on the bus too. The teacher got on the bus too. The bus left the school and they were now on the road.

Sharpay told the others about seeing some thing shiney on Gabriella's left hand ring finger. Taylor asked Sharpay if she was sure that she had see some thing on Gabriella's left hand ring finger. Sharpay told Taylor that she knows what she saw. Troy and his fiance heard what Sharpay had said to the others. Gabriella asked her fiance if they can tell their friends about them being engaged since Sharpay has seen the ring on her finger. Troy told his fiance that they can tell their friends right now. Chad and Taylor with the saw Troy and Gabriella get out of their seat and come over to them. Troy and his fiance told their friends that they have some thing to tell them. The friends asked Troy and Gabriella what they had to tell them. Troy and his fiance told their friends that they are engaged to get married. Gabriella showed their friends her engagement ring.

Chad and Taylor with the others congradulated them on their engagement. Troy and his fiance went back to their seats and sat down. Chad and Taylor with the others were still some what in shock to learn that Troy and Gabriella were engaged to be married. Taylor said to the others that she wonders if Troy's parents and Gabriella's mom knows about them being engaged. Chad said to Taylor and the others that they will asked them later about it.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry that this chapter is short, but hopefully the next chapter will be a little bit longer. I am still dealing with a little bit of writer's block for this story.


End file.
